Dancing in the Flames
by one quick sting
Summary: Mary Macdonald was always a simple girl. She never meant to complicate things like this, and if she could, she'd change everything. At least, that's what she'll tell you. formerly called The Edge of Glory.
1. Brother

**Chapter One**

People stared at Sirius all the time. It wasn't a strange occurrence; girls were always fawning over Sirius Black. And why shouldn't they? He was attractive, smart, charming, witty... he was the entire package, and he knew it. He was confident in himself, and he knew very well the power he could exert over womankind-and sometimes, it seemed like he had power over some of mankind. Just look at Peter.

Sirius was the first person I'd met on the Hogwarts Express.

While he hadn't exactly been the most friendly person, it was still better than nothing. He told me his name, and I told him mine; we exchanged niceties. Actually, the only reason he'd stopped was to help me put my trunk on the train, which was really nice of him. He'd flashed me a smile, and then he was off. Imagine a small little girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair and a trunk bigger than I was. To say it was a chance meeting would be an understatement.

But it was still important to me. As a Muggleborn, it was exciting to have met another person who was like me.

I was never close friends with Sirius. I got along more with my roommates. Actually, I got along better with Alice and Lily than anyone. She was less outgoing than Dorcas and Marlene, which was fine by me. I don't exactly understand how those two can be so crazy all the time. We became fast friends, sitting in our own compartment on the train. We had clicked, moreso with each other than with the other girls.

Sirius and I were always civil, border-lining friendly, to each other. I mean, he's flirted with me before, and I may have flirted back. It's the way of life; Sirius flirts, and girls naturally flirt back. But I'm not going to end up in a broom closet or anything. That's for some of the other girls at Hogwarts. I'm still a virgin, and I plan on staying that way for a while. Besides, Sirius isn't in to girls like me. I'm a simple person, really. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly tan-looking complexion, but I'm pretty sure that's only from all the freckles I have. It's not like I'm stunning or anything. People don't see me like that: I'm only little Mary Macdonald, Gryffindor.

You may be wondering why I'm rambling on about these people. Especially Sirius Black. No, I'm not going to tell you that I am madly and irrevocably in love with him, because I'm really not. This isn't one of those stories. I'm not like one of _those_girls.

For some reason, half the school never remembers that Sirius has a little brother, named Regulus.

But, for some reason, I always remember.

In fact, I don't think I can forget.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I've been reading some Regulus x Mary things, and I have to say, that pairing intrigues me. I thought I'd try my hand at it. I'm actually not that happy with this beginning, but I'm never happy with my beginnings, so it would be this or nothing. Let me know if there are things you want me to fix or whatever, because I'm trying really hard to keep this canon. Reviews are welcomed and loved, and criticism is accepted and encouraged! Oh, and for those of you who expected a Teen Titans story, because I told you about it in my oneshot, I'm working on it. It's making more trouble than it's worth right now.<p>

- double heart


	2. Sorting

**Chapter Two**- Sorting

I remember being really excited about my second year. The thing that excited me the most was that I wasn't a first year anymore. There were kids who were younger than me, so I wouldn't be pushed around as much by the older kids and Peeves. It was a nice feeling, even if I did feel bad for the incoming first years. James just laughed at me and grinned roguishly when I mentioned this aloud on the train ride to Hogwarts.

"It's just the order of things, little Mary Mack," he told me happily, giving me a friendly slap on the back. I had a feeling that he was going to be one of the students to terrorize the incoming students.

I was fascinated by the Sorting. I liked being able to sit through the Sorting Hat's song, and actually listen without feeling anxious. Recalling my first year, I remember that I had nearly fainted with nervousness-a fact that some of the Slytherins in my year were fond of bringing up. But it was nice to watch the eleven year olds squirm; I had been in their shoes once. But I didn't have to be anymore, because I wasn't a first year. Can you understand my happiness?

The Sorting passed somewhat quickly and painlessly, although one first year looked like she was about to wet herself. Although, one name stood out the most to me: Black, Regulus. I glanced at Sirius along with most of the rest of the table. I had been under the impression that he was a single child, considering how he never mentioned having a little brother, only a year younger than him.

Watching Regulus Black get Sorted was like looking at a mirror image of Sirius. They were very similar, with the same dark hair that seemed to fall naturally in an elegant style. I was willing to bet they had similar eyes, though I couldn't make them out from where I was sitting.

Whispers had shot up and down the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables at the name Black. The whole Hall was waiting to see if Regulus would follow his family, or his elder brother. Where was he going to be placed?

Time seemed to stand still. I craned my neck a little, unnaturally curious about this pureblood's sorting. It wasn't as if this really had anything to do with me, after all. I didn't even know the boy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Sorting Hat opened the rip in its mouth and shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The green and silver clad table burst into raucous cheers, and I glanced over at Sirius curiously. His face seemed to fall slightly, but there was no other indication. I think I was the only one to wonder about how he felt about his brother's Sorting.

I watched as the black-haired boy took off the mangy Sorting Hat and placed it back on the stool before making his way over to the Slytherin table, a small smile on his lips. I think I was the only one who caught a small glance over to the Gryffindor table. He was looking for Sirius' approval or disapproval, but he wasn't going to get it.

I really think I'm the only one to pick up on the fact that Sirius and Regulus, as different as they were, weren't actually enemies.

* * *

><p>Okay, so the beginning of this story may skip around a bit, and it could be a bit hard to follow. I just want to establish the relationships between Mary, Regulus, and Sirius to start out. I've never done this before, so bear with me? Or not, but if you're going to flame, you might as well help me not suck in the process. So... review?<p>

- double heart


	3. Eyes

**Chapter Three**- Eyes

_Fourth Year_

"Look at me."

The voice startled me, and I looked around to see the speaker. It was a low voice, but not too low. It was alluring, and I felt myself drawn immediately to whoever was speaking.

Turning, I found myself staring up into grey eyes. I was dazzled by them; there was no other way to describe it. They were intense, and they cut straight to the center of my soul; to my desires; to my heart. They could read me like a book, and I was melting under their gaze...

"Mary?"

I didn't move. I was too transfixed by those eyes, and the dark haired boy who owned them. I was sinking into them, and I was content to stay there... I felt a poke on my arm.

"_Mary_?"

This time, the voice was more urgent and cut straight through my dream. I got a little more shaking, and I opened my eyes, disgruntled. I blinked in the morning light. Someone-Lily-had pulled back my hangings and the light streamed into my bed with no restraint. I frowned at the redhead. That had been a good dream...

"Come on, Mary, you're going to miss breakfast," sighed Lily, giving my shoulder one more shake to ensure that I was indeed awake. She had to make sure I wasn't just sitting up for her approval before flopping back onto my pillows and closing my eyes. It was something I had done before.

I groaned, and nodded. "Fine, fine, I'm awake." I stumbled out of bed, the dream still on my mind. I mean, I didn't remember much of it. The memory was slipping away from me, like most of my dreams did. I was never much of a _dreamer_. I mean, I've always had a few ambitions for what I want to do with my life, but I never usually remembered the majority of my _dreams_. You know, the ones that occur when I'm sleeping. They never meant much to me, to be honest.

But now that image was stuck in my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head; the picture of those beautiful eyes, staring straight at me, cutting like a knife. A knife that I wasn't fighting.

It may seem weird, obsessing over eyes. Actually, scratch that. I _know_ it's weird to obsess over eyes-especially ones that may or may not be real. But in my opinion, one of the best attributes of a person were their eyes. I know, having an obsession with eyes is really odd and stuff, but I've always believed that the eyes are the window to the soul. My father raised me with that belief, at the very least. See, my father believes that eyes can tell more about people than most people know... you just have to know how to read them. It was how he met my mum, and fell in love. And for me, personally, there was something about those grey eyes stuck with me.

It wasn't even like they were fantastic eyes. They were just so... real. I felt like I had seen them, but I know I would remember meeting someone like that. I couldn't remember who was attached to the eyes in my dream, let alone in real life.

Stumbling into the shower, I turned on the hot water and let it run over my skin. It felt nice; the burn of the water was welcome. I could hear Lily knocking on the bathroom door, and I smiled to myself.

Shaking the water from my hair as I stepped out of the shower, I just knew that I couldn't shake those eyes from my head.

I had a feeling that I didn't exactly want to.

* * *

><p>Woot, okay this is going pretty well. So far, an update a day. I probably just jinxed it.<p>

But this is coming pretty easily to me. Hope you all enjoyed, and leave a review if you're feeling nice.

- double heart


	4. Tutor

**Chapter Four** - Tutor  
><em>Fourth Year<em>

Those eyes. They were staring at me.

This was a dream. I pinched myself, just to make sure, but all I got out of that was a sharp pain in my arm and a bemused expression in those grey eyes. He thought I was absolutely mental, and he was probably going to get up, go to Flitwick, and declare that I was too mentally challenged to be a proper Charms tutor.

But I couldn't help it right now. Those were _the eyes_; the ones that have been in my dreams multiple times. Okay... like three, but that's still more than any of my other dreams. Those, I can't even remember.

Regulus Black was a miniature of his brother. He really was, just with deliberate mistakes. They had similar black hair that fell around their faces-although Regulus kept his hair a bit shorter than Sirius did-and their eyes were both grey. I'd spent enough time around my roommates, who giggled and sighed about Sirius' eyes, to know what color they were. Both of them had pale skin, free of blemishes and marks other than small nicks and scars. It was like looking at a quieter, much more reserved picture of Sirius. It was weird, but I liked it for some reason. And then I remembered I was supposed to be helping him with Charms.

Merlin, where was Lily when I needed her? She was the better teacher, anyways! ...oh, wait, she was teaching Peter. Gr.

"What are you doing?" asked Regulus Black coldly, staring me down. He had an intense gaze. I couldn't breath properly, and in response, I merely took a swig of pumpkin juice from the goblet in front of me, just for something to do other than respond.

I nearly choked, but I managed to swallow it down. "...Nothing," I said, coughing to clear my lungs of any pumpkin that may have slipped into them on accident. This was going to be disastrous, I could already tell.

Regulus still wore that look on his face; he was concerned for my sanity. That was clear to me, but I couldn't let him just go on, thinking that his new Charms tutor was mental and Flitwick was just delusional for choosing me to help him.

Quickly, I picked up a parchment of his that had notes on it about whatever Charm they were learning. Cheering Charms... good. I could work with that. "Let's just get started," I said, looking away from his gaze. It was so direct, and it caught me off guard whenever I looked at him.

Believe me, I couldn't believe that I was tutoring Regulus Black either. I hadn't planned on it, that was for sure. But last week, Flitwick had approached me after Charms and asked if I could help with a student of his that was struggling in class. Being a relatively selfless and kind person, I agreed before learning who it was.

Now, I don't have anything personal against Regulus Black, but he certainly wasn't a fan of me. Because I was a Muggleborn. He came from one of the most prominent pureblooded families in existence, and I was just a lowly Muggleborn in his eyes. He was cold and calculating; I was clumsy and stumbled over everything, from the steps to my shoes to my words. To say it was a disastrous combination would be the understatement of the year.

"So, you're learning about Cheering Charms? Here, cast a Cheering Charm on me," I began, since I didn't know where he was when it came to them. I was really afraid of letting him raise his wand on me, considering how most Pureblooded Slytherins wouldn't mind taking advantage of me in a situation like this and hexing my brains out.

We both stood, and I waited nervously across from him, wondering what was going through his mind. Before he could cast the spell, I decided to speak up.

"Any funny business _at all_and I will personally kick your ass," I warned, holding my wand aloft as I said so. It sparked angrily, just to prove my point, but I don't think I intimidated him in any way.

"Of course," he said simply. He never seemed to react much to what I had to say; definitely not as expressive as his brother.

And then he raised his wand, and said an incantation, pointing straight at my chest.

* * *

><p>Kind of a cliffy! Because you never know what Reggie might do...<p>

But yeah. So this is going along pretty well so far, and I hope it keeps going at this rate! Knowing me, it won't. But anyways! Review, please? I love it when I get reviews, and I appreciate you all for taking the time to do it. Thanks, guys!

- double heart


	5. Smile

**Chapter Five** – Smile

I tried not to wince as he raised his wand. I really did. But I didn't need to worry in that instant; he had said the correct incantation for a Cheering Charm and I wasn't in harm's way.

The spell hit me and sank through my skin like I was nothing. But I didn't feel anything overcome me. Maybe a little bit of a smile on my face-which was still an improvement, since this arrangement was a little more than disconcerting for me-but nothing I would qualify as a real Cheering Charm.

Regulus was still standing at the other end of the room. He started tapping his foot, as if he was impatient for me to help him and then he could leave. Actually, he probably did feel that way.

"Okay, the thing you need to work on is actually putting some thought into the process of the charm. You can say the incantation and wave your wand all you want, but the real thing that makes a charm work is the _mentality._ You have to _mean_ your spells for them to actually work; it's why understanding them is so important," I told him, walking forward as I spoke. "Here, watch."

Before he could blink, I had cast a Cheering Charm on him, and he was smiling wider than I had ever imagined he could. Widening my eyes, I realized I may have over-done the spell a bit, but seeing Regulus smile at me was a bit more encouraging than having him just stare. It made me feel less uncomfortable, that was for sure. Plus, he had a really nice smile.

"Okay," he said brightly. "I'll try that." His happy voice was higher than usual (which was saying something, considering he was a thirteen year old going through puberty), and it threw me off for a second.

"Here, how about before you try again, you write down the theory of the charm a few times? For it to, you know, sink in," I babbled, lunging for whatever I could get my hands on; ink, parchment, quills... anything to stop him from speaking like that. I couldn't take him serious when he sounded that cheerful, and I knew if he kept talking I would burst into giggles. That would just lead to unnecessary problems. Even though he was happier now, it didn't mean he was going to just go along with _everything_ I said.

The lesson was drawn out much too long for my taste, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I looked at my watch and it was eight o'clock. Time to leave. I handed Regulus some of his belongings that had floated their way over to where I was sitting (probably in my mad lunge across the table), and he accepted them silently. My charm was wearing off of him by now, and I felt like he was just as glad that this was over as I was.

"So, um, sometime next week? Same time?" I asked as he walked away from me.

Regulus paused in the doorway, before he made his exit. "I have Quidditch practice Mondays and Thursdays," he said, his voice back to the way it was at the beginning of the lesson: cold and indifferent.

I nodded, respecting the need for Quidditch. I heard James Potter worshiping the sport enough in the common room. "Uh, okay, how's Wednesday?" I suggested.

He shrugged, before slipping out of the Room of Requirement and out of sight. I bit my lip, unsure of what his shrug had meant, before I picked up my own bag to leave.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>Yay, a new chapter. Looking back on this (it was written like two days ago) I'm not sure I like the way it went, but I think it's okay. I had trouble coming up with a chapter name. It was originally Cheers, because they're working on cheering charms. But I changed it, and I'm still not sure if I like it. Oh well. So, I hope you enjoyed this, whoever's reading, and please leave a review if you're feeling gracious! Or even if you're not! (:<p>

- double heart


	6. Broken

**Chapter Six** – Broken

Before I knew it, the weather had changed from stale summer to a crisp autumn, and October was in the air. I'd been back at Hogwarts for about a month and a half, and it had flown by. Most of my time was spent with Lily and Alice in the library. It was Lily's favorite haunt, and Alice and I had just as much homework as Lily did, so the three of us found ourselves stuck in the dimly lit, dusty library most of the time.

I think Lily liked it there because she could avoid James Potter.

James and Sirius were never found in the library, unless they were dragging Remus and Peter out. Madam Pince hated them with a passion. But I have a feeling they were used to professors not being their biggest fans. Besides, they didn't _need_ the teachers and staff to like them; they had pretty much the rest of the school on their knees. At least, everyone but the Slytherins. And Lily.

I saw Regulus every now and then, alone in the corner, in the library. He made no acknowledgment of me, so I let him be. It was awkward enough seeing him weekly for our Charms lessons, even though something was propelling me forward. Something wanted me to reach out to the brooding, dark-haired boy and get to know him better. He never seemed to smile, except under the influence of a Cheering Charm.

It was weird the way Regulus was always somewhere in my mind. Usually in the back, and just as an idle thought, but he was there. I don't know why, I really don't.

"Mary, what are you staring at?"

"What?" Lily's hand appeared in front of my face, snapping her fingers impatiently. I shook my head, and turned to face the pushy redhead. I love the girl, but she's a little too bossy for her own good.

"You've been in La-La Land for the past fifteen minutes! You haven't even _started_ your Transfiguration essay." She turned to read what I'd written on my parchment so far, and frowned. "You haven't even finished writing the _title_."

I was zoning out again. She clapped her hands in front of me again, this time sighing loudly. "Mary Elaine Macdonald!"

The use of my middle name pulled me back to the present, and I gave Lily a guilty look. "Sorry, I just can't focus right now. I think I need to go for a walk," I told her, standing and shoving parchment unceremoniously into my bag.

Lily looked ready to protest, but Alice shushed her. "If Mary wants to walk, she can. She's smart; she'll do her essays when she can," said the brunette softly, smiling at me. I smiled back, grateful for Alice's level-headedness, and her ability to control Lily when she was on edge. I know that the redhead wasn't angry at me, but she had been stressing out for the past month about O.W.L.s, just because our professors wanted to remind us that they were next year. As if anyone could forget.

I grabbed my bag and told them I'd meet up with them later. Breaking out of the library, I could breathe again. For one, the dust irritated my sinuses, and that librarian staring at you with hawk-like eyes really doesn't make studying any easier. The nasty old witch. She needs a better hobby.

Turning the corner, I found a sight that wasn't very cheerful to me. I found Regulus Black-speaking of the devil-huddled in a cove, his cloak covering his body. He was shaking, and mumbling to himself softly.

"Regulus?" I asked incredulously, moving forward to see what had happened. Calling him Black was too difficult… Sirius was the only 'Black' in my mind, and only in a relatively friendly way.

He looked up quickly, frightened by the sound of my voice calling his name. His face was hidden underneath his cloak, but I could see his eyes. His eyes were wide with fear, but he didn't move as I moved forward.

"Go away."

I flinched back. The corridors were empty, and I couldn't just leave him here. That would make my conscious raked with guilt.

"What ...what happened?" I asked tentatively.

Finally, he picked up his head and I did a double take. There was a large gash down the side of his face, and he looked like he had been tortured. That was the only word that came to mind.

"Leave me alone, Macdonald," he growled. He was moving, and he turned his face away from me, expecting me to walk away.

* * *

><p>The chapters are getting longer! Yay! They'll probably be anywhere between 500 and 1000 words, but there's no promises that I'll stay in that word count range. At least 500 words, though. I'm really liking the way this story is going so far, and I sincerely hope all of you do too! Please review! I love hearing from you all, and I know that Reg x Mary isn't exactly a very common pairing, but give it a shot? Tell people you know to give it a shot? I promise, there will be some canon ships in this later on in the story! :D Thanks for reading!<p>

- double heart


	7. Aid

**Chapter Seven** – Aid

I couldn't just leave him there. He looked broken and afraid, and I felt my heart go out to him. He had never actually done anything offensive to me, personally, other than use the Mudblood word (and wasn't really ever directed _directly_ at me). But right now, he looked like he needed a friend. Granted, I wasn't exactly a friend, but I did spend about an hour or two with him every week, sometimes more if he was struggling with a Charms essay or something. But he needed a helping hand.

And I knew that I wouldn't sleep well at night if I left him there.

Moving forward, despite his quiet protests, I grabbed his arm. He winced visibly, and frowned at me.

"I can't leave you here in this state, Regulus," I told him, relaxing my grip on him, but giving his arm a gentle tug anyways. He needed to get up.

"Just go," he growled at me. It was low, and he was speaking through gritted teeth. It was either out of anger and loathing towards me, or pain. Or maybe a mixture of both, but whatever the reason, I wasn't letting him suffer in the corridors.

I frowned at him too, putting my hands on my hips. I could be pretty persuasive sometimes, too. Maybe Lily's bossiness was rubbing off on me. "You're not in any state to argue with me," I told him coolly, looking him up and down. "Can you get up on your own?" I didn't know the extent of his injuries.

Regulus sighed at me, his eyes glaring at me. "I don't want your help," he insisted, staying huddled on the ground. "How do you know I don't like it here?"

Oh boy. He was _definitely_ Sirius' brother. Difficult, exasperating, even _snarky_ when he was injured and clearly in pain. "Get off your sorry arse, or I'll make you," I warned him, fingering my wand fondly. He was in _no_ position to stop me, that was for sure. "Come on." I tugged on his arm again, and I felt his whole body sag in defeat.

I thought I heard him mumble something about me being the death of him as he finally shifted. Watching his face, I could tell he was trying not to wince at the pain. Slowly and painfully, I watched him stand. He nearly fell over again, and he would have if I hadn't been standing there to support him.

"Come on, the hospital wing isn't too far from here," I told him.

Immediately, he began to protest. "I'm not going there," he said adamantly, making me frown.

"Don't be stupid, you have to go there. You can barely walk; you think I'm letting you go back to the Slytherin dorms in this state?" I asked incredulously. Regulus didn't respond, making me smile smugly. He frowned at me, but allowed me to lead him towards the hospital wing anyways.

"I think you owe me an explanation," I said, breaking the silence between the two of us. Regulus' frown deepened, which I didn't know was possible.

He shook his head, wincing as he did so. "No, I don't," he said shortly. Merlin, this boy was stubborn. I bit my lip, wondering what could have been going on with him. I knew that he was a Black. I knew that the Black family liked purebloods, and they only liked purebloods. I knew that they were wealthy, and I knew that half of them were off their nut. Oh, and that they didn't like Sirius, and he didn't like them. That was about the extent of my knowledge of the Black family.

When we were at the hospital wing doors, he turned to me. "You can't breathe a word of this to anyone," he whispered harshly, grabbing my arm and digging his nails into them.

I frowned at this behavior, but nodded my head anyways. I figured it would be better to stay on his good side, but yanked my arm out of his grasp anyways.

Regulus limped through the hospital wing doors on his own, and I watched his broken figure disappear into the infirmary. The doors shut with a click behind him, but I waited until I heard the surprised tones of Madam Pomfrey to take my leave.

He was rude. He didn't even bother to _thank_ me. Why did I even bother?

Sighing loudly, I turned around and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Lily and Alice after their study session.

* * *

><p>Aw, Mary and Reg interaction. Actually, that's pretty much what every chapter will be, at least for the meanwhile. But yeah! Just a head's up, this story will be going on a hiatus on July 11, because I'm going to Europe for a school trip. I'm super excited about it, but you've all been spoiled by everyday updates til this point, sorry! But I'll keep updating until then, and then afterwards, too, which should be around July 26 or 27. This is just a warning; no need to worry about it now!<p>

But thank you all for everything! Reviews, reading, story alerts, favorites... whatever you've done, I appreciate it! Special thanks to MissSadieKane and thecompletebookworm for reviewing so much and encouraging me! (: And please leave a review! They make my day!


	8. Halloween

**Chapter Eight** – Halloween

I had nightmares after that. I don't know why that image had affected me so much, but it was ingrained into my mind. Alice told me that I would scream at night, scream about someone hurting him. It bothered me more than it should have. I should have left well enough alone, but I couldn't. I was a Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat had _seriously_ considered putting me into Hufflepuff. This was probably why.

Regulus didn't mention our meeting in the corridor when we met up. He was his usual quiet self, and I couldn't help but watch him more. I paid more attention, and I saw that that scar wasn't the only one he was sporting. He had a series of small nicks and marks along whatever skin that wasn't covered by his robes.

On All Hallow's Eve, I found myself sitting at the feast, surrounded by Alice, Lily, Frank, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. The eight of us took up the middle section of the Gryffindor table. I was watching, amused and slightly disgusted, as Peter and Sirius were having an eating contest.

James and Frank were laughing, Remus was looking on with mild interest, Alice was giggling slightly, and Lily scoffed, disgusted. She was the only one who was determined to have a grudge, just because of Snape. I couldn't exactly understand why Lily was friends with the boy; he _was_ sort of slimy, like James and Sirius always said, and he didn't like people of Muggle descent. At least, he hung out with people who didn't.

"Mawry, cuh oo aaaaa da poyayos?" Sirius asked with his mouth full of half-chewed mystery substance. I frowned, unsure of what he was saying.

"Sirius, I can't understand you when you talk with your mouth full," I told him. "Swallow. Use your big boy words."

Somehow, he gulped down whatever food was in his mouth and repeated his question. "Can you pass the potatoes?"

I rolled my eyes, but grinned at him. Obligingly, I passed the platter towards him and Peter, and they ascended on the plate like wolves. I really didn't understand how boys could eat so much.

It was with a full stomach and a happy heart that I headed back to the dormitory with the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years. We were all talking and joking; the only reason James and Lily hadn't started arguing yet was because Lily had blatantly ignored the dark haired boy and spoke to Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank and I instead of getting angry at James. It was working out well.

But it couldn't last. By the time we'd entered the common room, a small bicker had broken out between the two of them. Within two minutes, it had escalated to a full on shouting match in the middle of the common room. I'm used to Lily and James going at each other like an old married couple, but tonight I just wasn't in the mood. I turned around and headed right back out the portrait hole.

I needed some fresh air. After a big meal, I usually liked to go into the cold air or sleep. And since there was no chance of sleeping, with the two of them going at it like animals, I took the next best option. A long walk in the moonlight around the Black Lake.

It was quiet and peaceful outside. There were no clouds in the sky-odd weather for an autumn's night in Scotland, but I didn't mind. I liked being able to see the stars shining high above me. Turning around when I reached the opposite side of the lake, I looked up. The scene laid out before me was picturesque. It was like looking at a picture, and beyond my imagination. The castle was a black silhouette against a dark blue sky dotted with twinkling stars. Windows in the castle were illuminated by a bright light, and each flickered differently, like the fires that were lighting them.

I smiled, and was content to just sit there and stare at the castle. It was my home now. My second home, that is.

There was a slight chill in the air. I shivered, wishing I had thought to bring a cloak out with me. This was _Scotland_, for Merlin's sake. I should have expected cold weather.

Suddenly, someone grabbed onto my hand and gave it a yank. I stumbled forward, and I saw a flurry of brightly colored spells fly over my head—right where I had been just a second ago. I was knocked off balance by the pull, nearly falling into whoever had just saved me. I tried to mutter a thank you, but no sound came out and I found myself being pulled along the shore of the lake.

My mind was reeling—what was going on? I didn't know, but I couldn't help but trust whoever my mystery guide was. The hand I was clutching was warm, and large. Much larger than my own. I felt safe, despite the spells flying. I was confused beyond belief, and I didn't know what to do with myself. So I did all I could do: cling to my mystery guide and hope with all my heart that I didn't get hit with a spell. They were probably simple spells and hexes, but I'd rather not get hit by anything.

I was pulled back into the castle, through the main doors. It was dark, probably due to the late hour. I looked up at my rescuer with puzzled eyes. "What just happened?"

"Consider us even."

* * *

><p>Okay, I kind of think these this chapter is a little bit close to the last two, but I still like it. I like this idea, at least. I'm kind of impressed that this is the eighth chapter already. This story is becoming my baby. (: Please review! I love hearing from you all, and I try to reply as fast as I can! Thanks!<p>

- double heart


	9. More

**Chapter Nine**- More

Regulus Black was standing in front of me, although I could barely make him out in the dim lighting. But there was no mistaking it was him; I'd gotten used to spotting his brooding figure, usually lost between books and shelves in the library - on the occasion I could get him to meet me somewhere public. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Regulus, but there were a lot of questions running through my mind at that moment.

I had been under the impression that he hated me, due to his surly silence during our sessions and how I had disobeyed his orders to abandon him in the corridor. I was probably a stupid and annoying person in his eyes; I figured he hated me, or at least strongly disliked. It was a fact I'd tried to ignore, but now I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Regulus?" I asked tentatively. His grey eyes snapped to me, the only things that stood out to me in the semi-darkness.

"You should get to bed. It's late," he said shortly, looking like he was ready to leave.

I frowned. I wasn't letting him go that easily, and he ought to have been expecting this from me. I grabbed his arm, feeling his muscles tense beneath my fingers. "What was that back there?" I asked, pulling his arm back so that Regulus would have to face me. Surprisingly enough, he didn't fight my grip and allowed himself to look at me again. Once we were face to face again, I let go, putting a bit more space between us.

"A bit of Halloween fun," said Regulus humorlessly, shrugging helplessly. I wasn't a pro at reading people, but I was guessing that he didn't think it had been all that fun.

At my puzzled look, he sighed impatiently. "It's Slytherin tradition. On All Hallow's Eve, we stake out and throw curses at whoever comes out on an annual moonlight walk," said Regulus, sounding somewhat exasperated at my slow uptake. I think it was the most he'd ever spoken to me in one go.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, frowning.

That seemed to break him out of his stoic, emotionless face. "Aren't you supposed to be brave?" Regulus shot back.

I shrugged idly, but smiled at him. This was the longest conversation that I had ever held with him, and it wasn't horrible. I didn't know why Sirius had that much of a problem with people talking about his brother; Regulus wasn't a bad person. He'd saved me, at the very least, which was definitely something that I was thankful for. "Touche," I said lightly.

He rolled his eyes at me, like we were friends. I was pretty sure he'd never thought of me as a friend before, but it was kind of nice to act like it, even if it was for just one night. "I am no longer in your debt," he added quickly. "We're even now." I had to wonder if my help a few weeks ago had been bothering him. I was glad of it, because if I hadn't helped him, I'd probably be out on the grounds, covered with some unpleasant boils... or something worse.

It wasn't like he was my knight in shining armor. Regulus had rescued me, but only to appease himself. Nonetheless...

"Well, thanks," I said softly. "I appreciate it."

Regulus didn't seem to like that I was being so relaxed around him, and he frowned. "You should just go to bed now, Macdonald," he said, the sulky note back into his voice. I didn't argue with him; a wave of tiredness had just washed over me, and the thought of the trek up to the Gryffindor common room sounded exhausting.

I nodded slowly, and he turned abruptly away from me, striding quickly towards the dungeons, where his common room was. I was left standing in the middle of the entrance hall, watching his retreating back until it disappeared down the dark staircase.

It was the same goodbye I'd received after I'd helped him: absolutely nothing. As I turned and began my uphill trek to my warm, comfy bed, thoughts ran through my mind at a mile a minute. All of them had to do with Regulus. My body was tired, but my mind was just getting started.

There had been a moment, maybe a bit longer, that I had thought that Regulus wasn't just a broody Slytherin. There had been a moment where I actually enjoyed his company, and I thought there could be _more_to him than meets the eye. I had thought - hoped, maybe, and a silly hope at that - that maybe he would confide in me. It was stupid to even think, but I thought that he had considered talking to me for longer.

He was a Slytherin. Though Lily insisted that not all Slytherins were bad, I had picked up enough vibes to know that Slytherins were not friendly, especially to people like me.

Passing through the castle, I was hardly paying attention to anything. Professors, Heads, and prefects could have run into me and I wouldn't blink an eye. I made my way to the Fat Lady's portrait, where her scoldings fell to deaf ears until she swung forward and admitted me. My mind was preoccupied, even as I curled up in bed.

He was a Slytherin. I was a Gryffindor. Everything about those two sentences meant that we shouldn't even try, but something else was pushing me to get closer to him. I had no idea what it was, and I had no idea why I even bothered. But I could feel it, somewhere inside of my being, that wanted me to befriend the dark, brooding boy. And I couldn't deny that need.

* * *

><p>Mary is starting to feel something for dear Reggie. But how does he feel? NO ONE KNOWS! :D except me. Thanks for supporting me and reviewing and favoriting (is that a word?) and putting this on story alert and stuff. I love it! I less than three it!<p>

- double heart


	10. Hidden

**Chapter Ten -** Hidden**  
><strong>

This was it. I was mental. I had gone off the deep end. Lost my marbles. Anything like that: I was it. I was certifiably insane, and I knew I was. But for some stupid, reckless, only-a-Gryffindor-could-have-such-logic way, I was watching him. Just watching, like the stalker I was slowly becoming. I couldn't believe I was standing in a crook in the corridor, hiding behind a knight in armor, watching Regulus Black as he did... something.

I wasn't sure what he was doing, nor why I was even there. He wasn't even my friend! ...If he were my friend, I could walk up to him and say hello like a normal person. I'm not a normal person, I guess. But I was too intimidated to actually go up and talk to him. I mean, I'd saved his ass once and vice versa, but that was part of the problem. I didn't know where to draw the line anymore.

I mean, I wasn't thinking Regulus would automatically be my friend after I'd helped him and he'd helped me. I didn't even know why I wanted him to be my friend, but I knew I did. He intrigued me; he was mysterious and Slytherin, but I couldn't help but think there was more than just the good boy who followed family orders and tradition. But now that we had interacted outside of the Charms classroom, I didn't know what I could talk about and what was out of bounds.

He was hard to read, that was for sure. I was having trouble understanding how he felt about me as a person. Sometimes, I thought he hated me because he would look very cross and annoyed whenever I spoke. It was then that I would shut up and stop talking, since I always did most of the talking during our study sessions. Other times, he looked like he was about to laugh, or shoot a smile my way. It was a bit confusing, to be honest, and I couldn't keep up with it. But for some reason, I kept trying.

Biting my lip, I realized this wasn't accomplishing anything. I was going crazy, and I was well aware of it.

Regulus kept walking through the silent, empty corridors. What the hell? I was so confused, but I followed him. He entered a room that I'd never seen before, and I could hear a loud bang and a single, hoarse shout. What?

Moving slowly, I opened the door as quietly and surreptitiously as I could. Poking my head inside, I saw Regulus, sitting in the middle of the room. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin, his face buried somewhere in there. Oh Merlin! I felt like I was intruding, but I wanted to help. It was clear that he was upset...

The room he was in was a hall of mirrors, of a sort. It was lucky for me that his face was buried in his knees, and he couldn't see me. But there was a large mirror making up all the walls. The door I was poking my head through was even a mirror.

I didn't know what to do. Should I let Regulus know I was there, and offer him help and support? Not that I could really offer much to him... Or should I leave him in his misery, and he would never know I was there?

What was wrong with this boy? Augh, I hated how drawn I felt to him. It was something in the way he acted, and the way he hid himself away from the world that made me curious as to what he was about. I wanted to know more about him. And I didn't dare ask Sirius...

My mind couldn't make up a decision, but fate decided to step in. Or something. Regulus picked up his head, and I could see tears in his eyes. He saw my reflection, and his face immediately twisted in rage.

Whirling around, he was ready to pull his wand on me. I winced and pushed the door open all the way. I wasn't leaving any time soon. I closed my eyes, knowing that I deserved everything I was going to get.

"What are you even doing here, Macdonald?"

I opened one eye and saw that he had his wand limply at his side, and he looked defeated. I had never seen him like that before, and it only intrigued me more. Damn that boy, for being so unpredictable.

"I... well..." I didn't have an answer. I let my voice trail off, watching his figure as it turned away from me and looked down, looking pained.

"Can't you just leave me alone? When will you learn to leave well enough alone?" he muttered, rolling his eyes at me. I didn't appreciate being spoken to like I was a child that did something wrong. He was younger than I was, and he was speaking down upon me like I was just a small annoyance who kept making the same mistakes.

I had reached the point where I was no longer simply biting my lip: I was gnawing at it like I wanted to bite it off. I had no answers to Regulus' questions, and I didn't know now to answer him. "Are you okay?" I asked, blatantly ignoring the questions he had asked me.

"Nothing you would know about," he said tersely. Regulus Black was wise beyond his years, and I couldn't compete with that. Clearly, he believed I was an incompetent idiot who wouldn't understand anything.

Frowning, I put my hand on my hip and glared at him. "You can't keep hiding everything, you know. Sooner or later, you'll explode," I told him. "You can't push _everyone_ away. You should talk to someone! Talk to your friends about it!"

He gave a wry laugh at that, and shook his head. "You don't understand at all, do you Macdonald?"

* * *

><p>Woah, that was exactly 1000 words flat! It's a shitty place to end a chapter, I know, but it's a bit of a cliffy and I wanted to update for you all! I mean for these chapters to stay within a 500 - 1000 word count, but as I get more into the story, they'll probably grow longer (like this one almost was). But I cut it off, to split it into two parts, like the four chapters before this. Thanks to TricksyBee for inspiring this chapter: not exactly what you suggested, but it gave me this idea. So! Review? Yes? Thanks! Love you all-whoever is bothering to stick with me through this!<p>

- double heart


	11. Surrender

**Chapter Eleven**- Surrender

_"Can't you just leave me alone? When will you learn to leave well enough alone?" _

I frowned, putting a hand on my hip. I didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child. He was only thirteen: what could he know that I didn't? What could be so important that he was this upset over it, and this secretive? "What do you mean? You want me to just abandon you when you're bleeding in the corridor? When you're nearly crying on your own?" I demanded, glaring at him. "I'm just being a nice person!"

Regulus spun around at that, his hands in his hair like he was ready to pull it all out. He was exasperated, but I wasn't backing down. I hadn't done anything wrong! Okay... maybe the invasion of privacy law was broken in this sequence, but I was just trying to help! I didn't mean any harm by it!

"Macdonald, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into," he growled at me.

Biting my lip, I wasn't sure how to respond. I was _dying_to know what was going on with him that was so horrible and terrible. He was either very melodramatic (not surprising, seeing as his brother was the Drama Queen of Gryffindor house), or he was really in trouble. And I couldn't live with myself if I let him wander into trouble. I don't know why it would bother me so much, I just knew that it would.

"Try me," I said simply, moving forward a bit. He stepped back, keeping similar distance between us. I didn't understand Regulus Black.

"Why do you even bother?" he asked, turning away from me. I knew he could still see me; the mirrors all around made it impossible to avoid a person in this room.

I had to think about that question. I had asked it myself many times, but I still hadn't come up with an answer. I had been planning on doing the questioning tonight; I definitely didn't expect it to turn on me and blow up in my face. I knew he was just trying to change the subject, but I felt the need to answer him, to answer myself.

After a long pause, I shrugged noncommittally. "You look like you could use a friendly face," I said simply. That sounded good. Not too weird, not too stalkerish... It would work for a moment.

"Macdonald, you know I'm supposed to be the person you hate. I'm supposed to call you a Mudblood and you're supposed to hate me," he told me quietly. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was in pain.

This confused me, but there was only one question in my mind. "Supposed to?" I asked just as softly. He didn't answer, his eyes still closed. I hesitated for a moment, and I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. To my surprise, he didn't move; just gave a small flinch in surprise, but he didn't brush it off.

Regulus turned around and I let my hand fall off his shoulder as he did, his light grey eyes opening and focusing in on me. "Yes," he said firmly. "And you should be filth to me."

Again with the conditional tenses. I was no grammar whiz, but I was pretty sure that using words like _should_ and _supposed to_meant that it was what was expected, and not necessarily true. I should be filth to him... did that mean I wasn't filth? My heart leapt uncontrollably in my chest, and was not sure why. Why should that even matter? Whenever the Slytherins called me and Lily Mudbloods, Lily always told me that they weren't worth our time and energy. She was right, I knew. But I was very drawn to Regulus Black for some reason.

"But...?" I asked tentatively when he didn't continue his thought. He was refusing to look at me anymore. He kept moving his head, changing his gaze. One moment he would be staring into my eyes, the next he'd be avoiding them like the plague.

He hesitated. I could almost feel his uncertainty, and his breath seemed to catch in his chest. I had no idea what any of that meant.

"But nothing. This changes nothing."

God, there was no breaking this boy. He was adamant about not being friendly to me, and not allowing me even a chance at being his friend. I guess I couldn't really blame him, considering how I'm just his Charms tutor, and not even one that he'd picked out himself. I was forced upon him, and I forced myself even more upon him.

I guess I could understand it.

"Fine," I said loudly into the silence, my voice hard. "Fine," I repeated, and he turned his gaze onto me. It was both confused and somewhat forlorn, but I ignored it, along with a tug in my gut telling me to shut up. "I won't try to be nice anymore. See you later, Black."

I turned on my heel and left. No looking back. No regrets. No going back on my word.

That was the first time I'd ever called him Black.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the skipped day. I've been busy preparing for my trip, and lacking time and muse. I know this isn't the best, but I wanted to get <em>something<em> up. I owe it to you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviews, has favorited, or alerted this story! I really appreciate it, and I'll get to review replies as soon as I can! Bear with me. But you guys are great!

- double heart


	12. Forget

**Chapter Twelve**- Forget

I could feel his eyes on me everywhere I went. Or maybe I was imagining that feeling, because every time I would risk looking over to him, he would be looking everywhere but my direction, or talking to his friends. His friends creeped me out, so I would turn quickly back to my own friends.

I didn't _need _Regulus Black. I didn't need him to boss me around and he clearly didn't need my help. I wasn't going to help him anymore.

That promise to myself didn't work out too well, considering I was his tutor. The tutoring sessions continued, much to my dismay. There wasn't much change, except for they were a lot quieter, without me trying to fill the silence with idle small talk. Instead, the air was just tense and we did what needed to be done and left each other quickly. I couldn't stand the thought of spending a lot of time with him, and it was clear he felt the same way towards me.

Alice and Lily knew that something was bothering me. I saw them whispering, and stopping as soon as I walked up. While I may not have the perfect grades that they both had, I wasn't an idiot. I wasn't blind either. They knew something was up, but they wanted me to bring it up and talk to them about it. I was _not _telling them about my problems. It wasn't even a problem anymore! I had it all taken care of...

At least, that's what I tried to tell myself.

Honestly, I was having difficulties trying to convince myself that I could just ignore Regulus. I didn't understand it. I was a mess.

"Mary? What is _wrong _with you lately?"

There was a snapping noise, and I finally zeroed in on the fingers that were snapping in front of my face. Looking up with wide, confused eyes, I saw Lily. She was looking at me with concern in her eyes, but her voice was bossy and loud as usual. I love the girl to death, but she really is a control freak.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

She sighed, throwing herself onto the bench again. "I got into a fight with Sev," she confessed to me. I gave her a sympathetic pat on the hand.

"What happened?" I asked. I was her go-to person whenever she got into trouble with Snape. While I didn't particularly like the greasy boy, I was the only one of the people that Lily knew who didn't tell her to ditch him. I mean, if they're childhood friends... there's nothing wrong with that. Lily is smart; she can make her own judgment calls.

Lily brushed her bright red hair out of her equally bright green eyes. The girl was gorgeous; no wonder James Potter was always after her... him, and the rest of the school's male population. "It really shouldn't be that big of a deal. I just... I saw his friends teasing this poor first year the other day, and I tried to tell Sev about it, to see if he could get them to stop. He just sort of... brushed it off... and I got mad," she told me quietly, her voice going soft. I could _hear _the tears in her eyes.

Poor Lily. She was a great person and friend, but she had a bit of an uncontrollable temper, and after she was done being angry, she would usually feel really guilty about it-save after a fight with James. I gave her a hug. "You weren't wrong. His friends creep me out... Mulciber and Avery give me the creeps," I told her blatantly, and she nodded.

"I just don't like it. I feel like we're drifting apart," Lily told me sadly. "I don't want that to happen..."

I gave her another hug, and offered her a smile. "Things change," I told her with a shrug. "It sucks, but it's the way of the world, I guess."

Lily gave me a small smile. "You're full of wisdom, Mary Mack," she told me, using the old nickname that James had dubbed me in first year and had sort of stuck. I think Lily just liked it because she actually knew the clapping game, and found it funny.

I was more than relieved that Lily had come to me for help. She was a good distraction from my own problem, which really shouldn't even be considered my problem anymore. I was forgetting about him, at least for the moment. I was _trying_, that was something! I was just having trouble following through. I mean, it was ridiculous. It wasn't like we had been good friends to begin with. I was making a big deal out of nothing. I knew it, but I couldn't help it. It was all subconscious, and if I could, I would drop it and never pick it back up.

But for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't forget Regulus Black and his damned eyes.

* * *

><p>Ooh, some major canon character plots! Mary and Regulus can't take up everyone's life all the time. Lily and Sev = :( They break my heart, really. Poor Sev. But yeah, that's chapter 12! Thanks for everything, my lovely readers! Review, please? Be kind, and review!<p>

- double heart


	13. Games

**Chapter Thirteen** - Games

I didn't know why I was even going to this Quidditch match. Gryffindor wasn't even playing. Lily was going to the library instead, and Alice... well, I hadn't seen much of her lately, since she seemed to be spending a lot of time with Frank. I'd have to talk to her about that later. That was how I found myself sitting in the Quidditch bleachers in the bitter cold, wrapped in more layers than I could count, next to James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. It was weird, to say the least.

To say I had been surprised to see them there would be an understatement. Since they were probably the only people I knew, I had no choice but to go over to them. Sitting alone would make me just feel stupid and lonely.

"What brings you boys to this match?" I asked curiously.

James glanced down at me and grinned. "'I've come to scope out the competition," he said proudly. I'd forgotten how into Quidditch that boy was, and I shouldn't have been surprised. I glanced at Sirius, who looked like he was not enjoying himself.

"It's bloody _cold_, James... why am I here? Why are _you_ here, you're not even Quidditch captain!" moaned Sirius as he huddled into his scarf, a miserable look on his face. I agreed with Sirius-oh wait, I'd come out here by choice. Why was that again?

The whistle blew, and James quickly shushed Sirius with an impatient hand. "I've got to watch the game!"

Sirius grumbled, and before I knew it, he'd grabbed me. "I need some body heat, Macdonald," he told me, still managing a charming smile despite how annoyed he'd been a second beforehand.

I made a face at him. "Black, I'm sure you'll be fine on your own," I told him, struggling slightly against his grip. He smirked at me and only held on tighter, making me roll my eyes. I was a good deal smaller than Sirius was, and getting out of his grip wasn't easy. I didn't even bother, because I was cold and didn't feel like fighting him. There was no fighting Sirius Black.

The blue and green clad players were quick and passed in a blur. James had his eyes trained on them like a fiend.

Suddenly, one of the green players went into a steep dive. As fast as he was moving, I could still pick out who it was. James could tell who it was, too, and kept his mouth shut. I was surprised; I'd never known him to shut up when something was on his mind. Although, I thought I might have heard James mumble something about _"so damn good"_-probably about Regulus' Seeking abilities. There was no denying it: Regulus Black was a good Seeker.

He was in the middle of a steep dive, until he was cut off by a well-placed bludger from the Ravenclaw beater, Emerson. It was a fast-paced game; James was muttering notes under his breath and probably making a million mental notes for himself to remember to tell the Gryffindor team next practice.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when his broom went flying out of control. The Ravenclaw Seeker had seen the Snitch, and the beaters were doing everything they could to keep Regulus off the trail. I would have run down to the grass-for whatever good that would do-if it wasn't for Sirius' arms around me. It was a lot harder to forget this boy than I had anticipated.

"I have to go," I said suddenly. All three of my companions looked at me odd, surprised. They definitely had expected me to stick around for the whole match. "Um... essay. I just remembered I didn't finish... Lily was going to help me..." I mumbled half excuses under my breath before ripping myself from Sirius' embrace.

Grabbing my bag, I high-tailed it away from the Quidditch pitch as fast as my legs could carry me. Watching him... it was too much for me to handle. I was getting him out of my life, and watching him play Quidditch wasn't helping me at all. I couldn't do it... I couldn't take it.

I barreled blindly through the school, not paying attention to what doors I was passing through nor whom I was passing. I found an empty classroom and entered it, my heart pounding in my head. I was freaking out... but it was hard to say why. I was out of control. Regulus Black made me feel out of control, and I didn't understand it. Fourteen years old and I was going mentally insane.

There was a sound in the corner of the classroom like a plunger... I turned around, and started giggling like the mad person I was. Alice Logan and Frank Longbottom were both turning bright red in the corner, and I could see remnants of Alice's lipstick on Frank's face. It was obvious what _they_ had been getting up to before I'd rudely interrupted.

"Don't let me bother you," I said with a smirk in Alice's direction. She turned away, blushing profusely and muttering something incoherent under her breath. Frank looked both dazed and uncertain, like he wasn't sure if I was okay with it or not. He refused to meet my eyes. Grabbing my bag yet again, I headed out of the classroom to let them get back to it. "Have fun, kids," I said in farewell, before dashing out to find Lily.

Regulus Black was still on my mind, but this was a very good distraction for the moment. Lily was going to _flip out._

* * *

><p>I'm back! (: Yay! I'm heading off to Cincinnati tomorrow, but I'll be able to have Internet there, I believe. I might not have a lot of time, so updates may be slower. But I'm still back. Europe was amazing, by the way... I went to so many amazing places! It was a long enough trip, though. I'm very okay with being home, I got back yesterday and slept pretty much all day. (:<p>

Anyways, the story continues! It's a bit lighter and less angsty than it's been, so that's good. Alice and Frank! Who woulda thunk? :D Review! Please? (:

_- double heart  
><em>


	14. Couples

**Chapter Fourteen** – Couples

"Snogging? Alice and Frank? Are you sure? You weren't... _dreaming_, or something?"

I rolled my eyes. Lily was having a hard time swallowing this new information. "I'm not an idiot nor am I blind," I protested. "I saw what I saw, okay?"

"I can't believe she didn't tell us!"

Putting a hand on my friend's shoulder, I pushed her back to her seat. She was pacing too much. Lily was too much of a mother. We were fourteen... it wasn't a bad time to start dating. We were just teenagers with hormones, and all.

"Calm down, Lily. It's not the end of the world. It's not like anyone's getting married here," I told her. "Dating is a natural part of life!"

"But she should have told us!" she repeated, brushing her red hair out of her face impatiently. Seriously: mother hen was coming out to protect her babies. The babies were me and Alice.

I don't think Lily was having a lot of trouble swallowing that Alice had a boyfriend... it was more of the fact that she was overwhelmed. Lily had been freaking out since the beginning of the year, when all the professors had started the class with reminding all the students that there was only a year until the O.W.L. exams. Ever since then, Lily had been out of her mind.

Sighing, I let Lily's energy run its course. Eventually, she would simmer down and everything would be fine. Not only did she have an impossible temper and was terribly stubborn, but she was also full of energy that she kept bottled up a lot. Or she used it for schoolwork. Either way, Lily needed a healthier way to get rid of some of her energy.

"Aren't you bothered about this at all?"

Her question surprised me, and I blinked blankly at her before realizing what was going on. I shrugged. "Alice can have a boyfriend. I like Frank."

Lily rolled her eyes at me, exasperated. "You have been seriously out of it for a while," she said. She closed the open textbooks in front of her, and looked straight at me. Her eyes were piercing, and it was a bit unnerving to have her stare at me like that. It made me uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked, uncertain about what she was trying to say. I didn't think I had been that odd... had I?

She shrugged too, looking away, out the window. The Quidditch match was still going on, but it had started to rain: a thick, cold rain, that lashed on the windows violently. Sirius and Peter had trudged through the common room not ten minutes before, declaring that James was mentally unstable and they had left him in the rain.

"You've just been so distracted lately! Is anything bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?" I could hear a small sliver of fear in the last question, like Lily was afraid she hadn't been a good enough friend.

I smiled at her, patting her hand kindly. "Of course," I said. I knew that I could confide in Lily no matter what, but there was something that held me back. Something kept me from saying what was on my mind, because I didn't even know what was going on. "I know that, Lil, I'm just... I've got a lot on my mind." That was vague enough so she didn't suspect, right?

"Like what?" she pressed. I should have known that wouldn't work.

"Nothing too crazy... just the normal. School... life..." I said dumbly. Lily gave me a suspicious look, like she knew that I wasn't telling her the whole truth. There was no hiding anything from Lily Evans... but I was going to as long as I could. I was avoiding the inevitable.

I greeted her searching look with a smile of my own. There was guilt written into it, I knew, but I was holding my ground. It was why Lily and I could be friends: she could be bossy and controlling, but I could be stubborn as hell. It worked for us, but she still didn't believe me.

"I saw James at the Quidditch match," I said, changing the subject abruptly. Her face darkened, since she wasn't as much of a fan of this conversation.

"So what?" asked Lily, flipping her hair back again, but this time it was in defiance. "Why should I care if that prat is at a Quidditch match? It's nearly all he talks about, anyways: it's expected."

Raising an eyebrow, I grinned. "He's not all that bad," I smirked. "He was nice at the match."

Lily clicked her tongue, clearly displeased with me. "I don't know how you can defend him, Mary! He's arrogant, and he's a bully. You _know_ what he does to Severus, and everyone else! You've been a victim yourself!"

That was technically true, but that was only because I had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was how I became the punchline of many of the pranks pulled by James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. It was all good fun, though: they never meant me any personal harm by it. That wasn't saying it had been fun at the time...

And I wasn't saying that hexing and cursing random people in the corridor was a good thing. Not in the least. It was mean, selfish, and just plain stupid. There was no point to it. But James was a laugh; he was funny and he _was_ nice to people that he liked well enough. He was nice to all the Gryffindors, at least.

I shrugged, not feeling like explaining my view on the whole topic. "What can I say? They were damn good pranks." I grinned, and Lily just rolled her eyes at me again.

I felt semi-normal again. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

><p>Regulus is coming back soon, I promise! But there are other people at Hogwarts, and Mary and Reg hanging out would just be weird. So it's a slow process. :D But anyways, hope you liked it! With Alice and Frank, who I just think are uber adorable! And James and Lily, of course. Super cute.<p>

Leave a review~ please? Love for all who do. I started checking reviews outside of my computer, and I didn't have time to go back and reply. Then I forgot which ones I replied to. I'm sure there's a way to figure it out, but I haven't managed that yet. So sorry, if I haven't replied to your reviews! I love them, though, and I really appreciate you taking the time to review. I know I don't always review, but it's nice when people do. Thanks!

- double heart


	15. Mistletoe

**Chapter Fifteen** – Mistletoe

Christmas was coming nearer. Christmas is one of my favorite times of the year. The castle is always so pretty, and the snow always makes it look like I'm living in a fairytale. Not that living in a _castle_ for most of the year isn't like a fairytale. The snow just adds a different sort of magic. Plus, what with the decorations and the Christmas carols… how could you _not_ fall in love?

"Fifteen days!" I announced happily, twirling in a circle.

Alice and Lily exchanged glances with each other, each trying to suppress a smile. I was always the most into the seasonal festivities. I began a countdown and gotten into the habit of singing updates to the girls at random times during the day. They acted like they were sick of it, but I'm pretty sure they enjoyed it.

"If you're going to be loud, Mary, go celebrate with Potter," suggested Lily, waving me away like a mother would wave away an over-excited child.

I pouted. Lily was _still_ always studying, even though she didn't need to. She was naturally brilliant, a fact that most of the teachers chose to announce to everyone in the year more than once a week. "Fine, maybe I will," I said, sticking my chin out defiantly but grinning at my two best friends.

"Don't cause _too_ much trouble," added Alice.

"Yes, Mum and Dad," I recited dutifully, causing them to shake their heads at me but laugh nonetheless. I turned on my heel and skipped out of the dormitory. Nobody I knew was sitting in the common room, so I made my way out of the Gryffindor tower quickly. Looking left and right, I took off in a random direction, whistling 'Hark, the Herald Angels Sing' under my breath.

I nearly plowed into Remus, who looked like he was having the time of his life, but also frantically running away from something.

"Hey –"

"Can't talk, Mary—just watch out for the green!"

And he was off again, disappearing through a door that was pretending to be a wall. I had _no idea_ what he was talking about, but shrugged it off. The boys were probably simply getting a little too into Christmas cheer already. I could imagine the four of them getting crazy into the eggnog—even if it was only December tenth.

I carried on my way, unsure of what I was looking for. I didn't really care at the moment, since I was pretty happy. For once, I felt happy and carefree—there was no haunting thoughts in the back of my mind. I was moving on fine.

Well… that's what I thought. That was, until I saw him. He was chatting with a few of his mates, and I ducked behind a wall so that he wouldn't see me and we could avoid contact. We hadn't been having our study sessions because he had sent me a note saying he had to focus on Quidditch and he didn't have enough time for study sessions.

That was fine by me.

So now it was weird to be hiding around the corner from him, while he spoke to his friends. I heard footsteps, and I expected them to go right past me. However, they turned the corner and I gasped when I found myself face to face with none other than Regulus Black. Fate was a cruel mistress.

He scared me. That was it. Whatever he did to me, it scared me, because I didn't understand the feeling.

Regulus looked just as surprised to see me. He looked ready to move on around me, but something seemed to stop him. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was still standing in front of me. I tried to move around him as well, and found myself incapable of moving.

"What the hell –?"

This was a joke. This was a _dream_—no, a nightmare! I was stuck standing in the middle of a corridor with Regulus Black. This was… absolutely bloody _mental_.

Suddenly, I heard an unfamiliar, musical voice. "Come on, you know what you've got to do!" it sang. Both of us jerked our heads up to see… mistletoe. Enchanted, singing mistletoe.

"Excuse me?" demanded Regulus, glaring at the plant as if that would help.

"You know what you've got to do! Where's your _Christmas spirit_?" asked the mistletoe happily. Whoever hung this mental mistletoe was off their rocker.

I frowned. "I have plenty of _Christmas spirit_, but I'm not kissing him," I said defiantly. I spent too much time worrying about _avoiding_ Regulus to get stuck here and have to _kiss_ him. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the irritating plant. "_Evanesco_." The plant merely laughed, and to my horror, it doubled. Now there were _two_ enchanted plants hanging above our heads.

"Great going, Macdonald," scoffed Regulus.

I turned and glared at him. "At least I'm _trying_, Black, what are you doing to help?" I demanded.

The mistletoes burst into a loud chorus of '_Black and Macdonald sitting in a tree_…" I looked away from him, knowing I was probably blushing redder than holly.

Suddenly, I felt him grab me by the shoulders and pull me closer to him. "What're you—" There was no time for questions. Regulus cut off my surprised shout by capturing my lips with his. I meant to pull back, but instead I think I may have leaned into the kiss more. My eyes slipped close, but then they snapped open and I jerked away. "What the hell?"

"Well, there was no _other_ way out!" he said defensively.

I turned to stalk away, but I couldn't. I glared at the mistletoe. "Can I go, now?"

"Nope. Two mistletoe. Two kisses," they chorused annoyingly. Glaring daggers at both the plants and Regulus, I grabbed him and gave him the shortest possible kiss on the lips before turning and stalking off. I left Regulus standing alone behind me, and refused to look back. So much for Christmas cheer.

* * *

><p>I meant to upload this earlier, but when I'd finished, fanfiction wasn't letting me. Or, my internet connection wasn't. One or the other. Anyways, now it's an update! So enjoy! Christmas is coming closer! Yay! And Regulus and Mary are back in action! What's going to happen now? o.o<p>

Please review? Love you guys for supporting me, your reviews make me really happy!

- double heart


	16. Kisses

**Chapter Sixteen** – Kisses

"Beware of that _bloody_ mistletoe," I warned Lily as the two of us left the common room. Alice had mumbled something about Frank and disappeared, leaving Lily and I to find dinner for ourselves. The mistletoe incident still burned in my mind, and I was terrified walking under another piece of mistletoe.

"I think it's kind of funny," said Lily with a giggle. "Did you hear that Black had to…" I froze up when I heard the name Black. "…kiss Remus? I _wish_ I'd been there, apparently it was hilarious." Oh, she meant Sirius and Remus. Maybe that was why Remus had been running like hell yesterday. It was probably their doing, and they were getting caught in their own pranks.

I shook my head. "Just you wait," I told her. I hadn't mentioned the name of who I'd had to kiss. I'd just told her it was a gross Slytherin, one of the ones into Dark Magic. "You'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

Lily laughed at me. "What happened to your Christmas cheer?" she teased. I glared at her, and turned on my heel and dashed into the Great Hall. I wasn't answering that.

Suddenly, I heard a strangled shout. "Mary!" I looked up from the beginnings of my dinner, and nearly laughed aloud. Lily was trapped underneath a mistletoe plant… with James Potter. She looked mortified, and James looked like he could die happy.

"Come on, Lilyflower… _one_ kiss won't kill you!" James grinned broadly. Christmas had come early for the poor boy.

I hurried over and pushed my way through the quickly forming crowd. Being in the Entrance Hall, there was no way their kiss could be private like mine had been. I pushed people out of the way until I was standing right behind Lily.

"I told you the mistletoe was dangerous!" I said knowingly.

Lily bit her lip. "I see that now… get me out of here!"

Sirius appeared behind James, laughing raucously. "Not possible, Evans. This mistletoe was enchanted by none other than myself, and there's no breaking the enchantment!" he said. "You must _kiss_."

He seemed to be enjoying the mistletoe, even though he had been forced to kiss one of his best friends. James smirked at Lily, ruffling his hair with his hand idly.

"Whenever you're ready," he said. James grinned cockily.

Lily moved faster than I'd ever seen her move. She gave James a peck on the cheek and then turned away, reaching a hand out to grab me and get out. However, she was stopped by the magic of the mistletoe.

"Good try, but that doesn't count. A _real_ kiss," said Sirius, his eyes dancing merrily. He was having a lot of fun with his enchanted greenery. While it wasn't a lot of fun underneath the plant, I had to admit, Lily's face was pretty funny.

She looked like she was ready to die.

James took the initiative by taking a hold of her hand and pulling her closer to him. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. I saw Lily's eyes flutter, before she pushed him away. Wrenching herself out of his grip, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the Great Hall, her cheeks flaming. I cast a glimpse back at James, and he looked as if all his wildest dreams had come true.

"That was the _worst_ thing that has _ever_ happened to me," declared Lily. "I need something to drink to wash prat out of my mouth." I smirked and handed her a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Really? Because it looked like you were enjoying it," I offered with a grin. She glared at me.

"Don't make me hurt you, Mary," she threatened. I continued to smile.

"Well, it serves you right," I said with a grin. "I told you that this mistletoe was horrible and nightmarish, but you didn't believe me. '_Come on, where's your holiday cheer?_' or '_It's_ _funny, Mary, just a laugh_'."

Lily rolled her eyes at my pettiness and started eating her dinner. "Fine, I was wrong. Are you happy? Will you pity me now?"

I pretended to think that one over. "No," I said simply. "You didn't look too upset when he was _actually_ kissing you."

Lily glared, and then I hit her. "You know what I just realized? That was your _first kiss_. You're first kiss was with _James Potter_! Oh, that's one for the history books," I laughed. Lily looked sick to her stomach.

"At least I _know_ who my first kiss was. Yours was some Slytherin you don't even know," she shot back. I fell silent at that.

She was wrong, of course, but I wasn't going to set the record straight now. But Regulus was my first kiss. My _first kiss_. Somehow, that thought had eluded me yesterday. Actually, he was my first _and_ my second kiss! That was… not what I had pictured when I'd imagined my first two kisses.

Lily seemed to think that she hurt my feelings. "Mary… I'm sorry… I didn't really think…"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine," I said shortly. What she said _did_ bother me, but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell her that I'd lied to her and I actually knew who my first kiss was and it was Regulus Black. And that I was kind of okay with it.

I shot her a smile. "_Really_. I'm okay… just thinking," I said sincerely.

"About?" pressed Lily. Seriously, that girl never gives up.

"Your Christmas present," I said quickly, knowing that Lily would back off. She grinned at me, before turning back to washing James out of her mouth.

Unfortunately, Regulus wasn't so easily washed out of my head.

* * *

><p>If you can't tell, I had a <em>lot<em> of fun with enchanted mistletoe. The next chapter will be over holiday, with limited interaction between Regulus and Mary. It's a shame, but there's really no reason she should interact with Regulus now. That will change in the near future.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. It means a lot to me! Leave a review if you're feeling charitable? (:

- double heart


	17. Gifts

**Chapter Seventeen** – Presents

"Mary, it's beautiful! And you have no idea who it's from?"

I shrugged. "Here's the note I got with it," I told Alice simply. "It didn't say much." She read it silently. Alice had come to visit over the holidays, because she told me that she needed to get out of the house. Lily had denied both of us permission to visit her over the holidays. As much as she wanted to have one of us save her from her sister, she had told us in a rather melancholy letter that it would be safer for both of us if we stayed away. So I pled with my father and my brother, and Alice came by the day after Boxing Day.

It was a simple Christmas card, with only a few words written on it, scrawled neatly on ripped parchment paper. I had no idea who might have written it, since it looked like it was written with one of the Self-Writing Quills from Zonko's, which could disguise any handwriting. All it said was 'Happy Christmas, Mary,' which was the most generic thing that anyone could ever write in a Christmas card. However, it was accompanied by a silver charm bracelet, decorated with two charms already. There was one of a silver rose, the petals carved delicately. The other one was pure silver as well, but it was in the shape of a bird—more specifically, a turtledove. It made me think of the song _The Twelve Days of Christmas_, and I twirled it gently in between my fingers as Alice examined the note.

"You've got a secret admirer!" she said, beaming at me.

That was absurd. There was no way _anyone_ I knew would be my secret admirer. The only people I could think of were the Gryffindor boys. James was too busy stalking Lily, Sirius was too busy stalking every girl he could get his paws on, Remus was not likely to be able to keep a secret like that, and Peter didn't exactly strike me as the type of guy who would give jewelry, or even afford it. I didn't mean to judge him, but really: he had sort of ratty robes, and most of his things were secondhand. I only knew because I heard him complaining about it one day. Oh, and Frank, but he was much too in love with Alice for him to even look at another girl, much less Alice's best friend.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "You've definitely lost your marbles," I said, trying not to blush. It wasn't the type of thing that happened to me. It was the sort of thing that happened to Lily, or Marlene, or even Dorcas. But not _me_. It just didn't happen. But there really was no other explanation. "It's probably a joke."

Alice rolled her eyes at me in reply. "You've got to be kidding me. Nobody gets you a _real silver charm bracelet_ as a joke. Somebody has a crush on you!" she squealed happily. I trusted Alice when she told me it was real silver, just because she always seemed to know things about that. She was an expert on things like jewelry and valuables.

Biting my lip, I knew I was really blushing. "Keep your mouth shut! The last thing I need is Magnus hearing about this—or worse… _my dad_," I hushed her irritably. I continued uncertainly. "Even if you're right, I have no idea who it would be." I lay back on my bed, wracking my brain. "It couldn't be any of the Gryffindor boys."

"What about Remus?" suggested Alice. "You and him get along well, right?"

I shrugged. "I mean, not more than anyone else. He's just really nice to everyone… and I have a feeling he couldn't do anything like this without James and Sirius knowing. And if James and Sirius know, the whole school knows." From my experience with the boys, they were crap secret keepers. They acted all mysterious, but in the end, their mysteries were unfolded as easily as parchment.

"Hm." Alice contemplated this, nodding slowly. "I guess you're right…"

We spent the better part of two hours contemplating my mystery gift giver, before I begged Alice to stop. I didn't want to talk about it anymore; it was going to drive me crazy. Before she actually did drop it, though, she made a vow to me.

"I _will_ find out who your mystery man is," she told me, almost threateningly. I raised an eyebrow, slightly alarmed. "I swear to you, by the end of the school year, you will know who your secret admirer is."

She seemed to want to go to great lengths to figure out who sent me a simple gift. Okay, it was a very _nice_ present, and it looked like a lot of thought had gone into it. I sort of liked the mystery about it, but Alice wasn't hearing of it.

The rest of the day we wiled away munching on leftovers from our Christmas feast a few days before. My house always smelled like turkey for days after Christmas, mostly because we had so much left over. With only three of us, it was hard _not_ to go overboard with the Christmas feast.

However, once Alice was gone and I was positive that my dad and my brother weren't being nosy and poking their noses where they oughtn't, I felt safe to examine my present again. I hadn't worn it yet—I hadn't even tried it on, for some reason. I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

But late at night, away from prying eyes, I felt the _need_ to try it on. Slipping it on, it clasped easily and shrank a little bit, so it fit my wrist perfectly. Clearly, it was either from someone with access to the magical shops whenever they wanted, or it was from someone who did magic outside of school. Whichever it was, I was betting it was a from a family of wizards and witches.

I still had no idea who it was from, but I was kind of okay with it. The moonlight reflected off of the silver charms beautifully, and it was kind of nice to be given a present that was so lavish. Like someone really _did_ care a lot for me.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that I used to update like every day and I know that you probably are all really disappointed in the lack of updates. But here's an update, so try not to give me too many sad reviews. Or no reviews, because I really appreciate the reviews. School is just starting, and after my trip I was <em>exhausted<em>... for like a month. My sincerest apologies. I just didn't have the muse to bust out some more chapters, but hopefully it's all good now. Updates will be _at least_ once a week; I owe that much to you guys. Thanks for all the support!

- double heart


	18. Wrong

**Chapter Eighteen** – Wrong

Returning to Hogwarts wasn't easy. The hustle and bustle of the school was faster paced than I was ready for, considering how I'd done nothing at home but lounge around the house, sometimes playing in the snow with Magnus or writing a letter to a friend. During my time on holiday, at home, I had been completely and totally lazy, living on Christmas cookies and hot chocolate. Returning to classes wasn't as fun as leaving them had been.

But there was no stopping the inevitable. I had to get back into the swing of things, despite the sleepiness in my eyes and the weight of tiredness I could feel pressing on my shoulders. The ending of a holiday was never any fun, especially saying goodbye to my father. I always felt bad; Magnus didn't live at home anymore, since he had a job working for the Ministry, and I had to go off to Hogwarts. Dad was usually all alone in the house, and I felt bad about it, even though there was nothing I can do and he always insisted he was fine. I still feel bad.

After my first day of classes, I was absolutely exhausted. My last class was Potions, and I trudged up the steps from the dungeons slowly, lagging behind the other Gryffindors. I really just didn't want to make the hike all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower; it seemed horribly far, and like too much work. I adjusted badly.

I was hardly watching where I was going when I plowed into someone. In my sleepy state, I could hardly tell who it was. It took me a moment to realize that I had nearly fallen over, and that my belongings were currently scattered around the dungeon steps.

"Watch it!"

The voice was unmistakable. I couldn't believe my luck. First day back, after a long, _grueling_ day of classes that hadn't gone quite as well as I had hoped. I had forgotten what we had learned while I was gone; it didn't help that Lily was right next to me, raising her hand for every single question while I sat there dumbly wondering what the _hell_ any of my professors were talking about. But the fact that it was _Regulus Black_ who had bumped into me just sealed the deal: returning to school sucks.

He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. His brow furrowed, he blurted, "What are you doing here, Ma…Macdonald?"

I had no idea what the stutter was about, but I shrugged as I bent to pick up my fallen belongings. "I had class, Black," I told him tiredly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, even though I could feel the beginnings of my heart beating faster within my chest. I ignored it, combing through the combination of our belongings. He knelt too, looking for his own belongings, probably. His hand brushed mine as we both reached for a quill, and I think I might have blacked out. Or lost my marbles, because my breath caught and it felt like time was standing still. There was no other way to describe it.

It was probably some stupid trick of his, now that I think about it. It wasn't as if I had never touched Regulus' hand before. Something was different, though, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. It was impossible to say even if I was just imagining things. But I couldn't get it out of my mind; welcome back to school.

I then endured the longest silence I have ever had to live through in my life. No, I guess it wasn't that long, but it felt like it. It was unbearable, but I couldn't bring myself to move, or speak, or do _anything_. What was _wrong_ with me?

"Listen, Macdonald… do you think you might…"

He was having a lot of trouble spitting out what he had to say.

"I mean, that is, if you aren't too busy…"

Just spit it out already! …Wait, why was my heart beating so quickly?

"It's just, I had a lot of difficulty before break, and I've been meaning to ask you. Would you… mind tutoring me in Charms again?"

I gaped at him. _That_ was what he wanted to ask me? That was what he had taken an age and a half to say? Why was I disappointed? My thoughts were blurring together and I was having a lot of trouble thinking straight. I must have looked like I was going to be slightly sick, because I just remember Regulus looking at me like he was afraid I was going to drop dead on the spot.

"Are you alright? Macdonald?"

Nothing came out of my mouth. I was trying to remember how to speak. What the _hell_ was wrong with me?

"Macdonald? _Mary!_"

He snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I blinked wildly. I looked at him like he was a complete stranger. My heart was beating like a drum in my chest… maybe that was why he was looking at me so oddly. He could hear my heart beating. Or maybe it was because I was acting like I was about to begin seizing.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I was really confused about this whole mental breakdown that I was currently in the middle of. It wasn't a weird request; he had been getting good grades when I was helping him. "Yeah, sounds good," I finally managed, but Regulus still looked worried.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, frowning at me like I was something he didn't quite want to touch, but he couldn't _quite_ bring himself to leave me in the dust. It was good to know I meant at least _that_ much to him. Why did I want to mean _anything_ to him? Ugh.

I nodded again. "Fine," I said shortly. "Is that all? I've got studying to do."

Regulus nodded, clearly a bit taken aback by my sudden blunt attitude. "Just… don't broadcast it, okay? I'll get you a message about a date and a time." With that, he handed me my copy of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and scurried off to the Slytherin common room.

What the _hell_ is the _matter_ with me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** wow. It's been a long time. Four months already. I can't apologize enough. Really. I want to continue this story, my mind just... has lost muse and I'm not really sure where this is going. Never fear, no matter how much time passes between updates, I really want to finish this. Thanks for being patient. You are welcome to flame me for being gone for so long. But you could leave a comment. Maybe, a Christmas gift? Or a Hanukah gift? (However you spell Hanukah... I'm sorry, I really don't know). Kwanza?

I love you all.

- double heart


	19. Lessons

Chapter Nineteen – Lessons

I frowned at Regulus. He wasn't doing anything but staring. Why was he staring? I didn't like it; it made me feel uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he go back to his work? _Look down already, you bastard!_ I wanted to scream at him. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way.

"Stop it!" I finally snapped, irritated.

Regulus seemed to snap out of a trance. "What?"

"I-I… er, focus on your Charms!" I snapped again, frowning and blushing slightly. I wasn't about to yell at him for appearing to stare at me; I was probably jumping to conclusions. What business would Regulus Black have staring at me? That just sounded narcissistic, which I was _not_.

"Sorry, I was… distracted," Regulus replied slowly, moving his eyes back down to the parchment. He was supposed to be working on an essay about Tickling Charms, but so far, all that he had on his parchment was a doodle of a snitch.

It was a nice picture of a snitch, but it was completely and totally off topic.

"Well, stop being distracted and _focus_. If you would just focus, this work would be a lot simpler for you," I told him brusquely, glaring at him.

He made me angry. What can I say? I didn't like the _looks_ he was giving me, or the way he made my heart _flutter_, or how the butterflies in my stomach _wouldn't go away_…

It was like something out of one of those stupid romance novels that I read way to many of. …Wait, strike that. My relationship with _Regulus Black_ is nothing like a romance novel. Because, if it was, then that would imply me fancying him. And that is the _farthest thing from the truth._

I swear. _Really_.

Irritated with everything at the moment, I stood up abruptly. "Okay, since you seem so distracted, why don't we pick this up later?" I suggested boldly, grabbing my bag and fleeing before the other boy could get a word in edgewise. All I knew was that I had to _get out of there_ or else I might explode.

God, something was wrong with me. I was going absolutely nuts. My mind wasn't coherent and I had no idea what I was feeling anymore. And it was all that bloody Regulus Black's fault. I hated him.

I flew through the hallways blindly, letting my feet carry me wherever they wanted. A turn here, a twist here, up the stairs, down this corridor… the portraits and corridors flew by me, but I paid no mind. That was… until I plowed into someone very solid.

They caught me before I fell over, and I looked up to find myself in the arms of one Remus Lupin. I liked the boy a lot – he was, after all, the one to warn me against mistletoe and seemed to be one of the only sane boys in Gryffindor house.

"Wotcher, Mary – what's the rush?" asked Remus with a grin. "You look like you've just seen a dragon with four heads."

I took a moment to catch my breath. I waved it off with one hand while I breathed deeply. "I'm okay." My mind cast around for a quick excuse. "Pringle wouldn't leave me be." That was smart! I was proud of myself for thinking of it, considering how wonky my head has been for a while.

"Ah, say no more." Remus would know all about Apollyon Pringle. "But, you are okay?"

I cocked my head to the side, glancing at him curiously. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't need a detention on my plate at the moment."

Remus looked like he wanted to say more. He looked sort of afraid to say it, but then again – I didn't know Remus _incredibly_ well. I would consider him a friend, but more like a school friend. I can be partnered with him for a project and it would be completely normal. But I doubted I could share my life story with him.

"Well, Lily and Alice… they _did_ mention that you've been spacey lately," mumbled Remus, looking down at his hands as he played with his fingers nervously. "I just… I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or annoyed at my friends for talking to Remus about me. I knew they were worried about me, yes, but why would they talk to Remus about it? I don't even talk to Remus a lot!

"I – I'm fine, Remus, thanks. I just… I've had a lot on my mind," I told him sincerely. I patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks, though. I really appreciate it." I did appreciate it. Only… I couldn't talk about it.

He nodded. "No problem. But, if it helps, it's not good to keep secrets. I mean… maybe it's not as bad as you think it is. Whatever it is, I'm sure Alice and Lily would love to help you." He offered a small smile and a wave as he continued on his way. "I'll see you around, Mary."

I nodded, waving in return as he moved past me and carried on down the corridor. Maybe he was right. Maybe if I just took a deep breath, stepped back, and maybe _told_ Lily or Alice about it… maybe I would understand what was going on with me.

Remus Lupin was a genius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I promised I wouldn't take so long to update, and I didn't! Yay! Hopefully, you've all stuck with the story? Hope you liked it, Mary and Regulus are getting closer and closer! It's exciting!

I'm sorry if this seems a little off or odd, I'm still getting back into Mary's mindset. Hope it's not awful?

- double heart


End file.
